Unexpected encounter
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: This story takes place just a few weeks after the end of Beyblade Metal Fury. We all know, what happened. Ginga won an epic battle against Nemesis, together with the help of his friends and the Legendary Blader. Ryuga died...or at least that is what it looked like! :) My first Ryuga x Hikaru fanfic, I hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or any of the characters!**

**This story takes place just a few weeks after the end of Beyblade Metal Fury. We all know, what happened: Ginga won an epic battle against Nemesis, together with the help of his friends and the Legendary Blader. Ryuga died...or at least that is what it looked like! :)**

Just another random day at the WBBA. Since the accidents of Nemesis a lot of things happened.

It had been a hard time, since a lot of damage had been caused. The destruction had been everywhere and it was a huge task to restore houses, streets etc.

All members of the WBBA, Hikaru Hasama included worked a lot during the past weeks. They actually never left the building. They had been working almost 24 hours a day. They had been carrying a lot of responsibility. Hikaru shivered remembering these days. It really had been hard and exhausting! But now the city didnt look that damaged anymore. School kids returned to school, workers to their work...

Finally things were starting to get normal again. Or at least it was what Hikaru thought. She didnt have a clue, that today was everything else than a calm day for her. It all started quite normal... she was working on her laptop, just as usual, when she noticed that the director of the WBBA, Mr. Hagane, also known as the Immortal Phoenix, left a note on her desk. He asked her to come to his office, when she was finished with her every daily routine. Hikaru threw a quick glance at the clock. She still had time. She normally finished her work about noon time. Hikaru was always very fast and reliable with her work. Ryo Hagane knew that, that was why he often gave her a lot of extra tasks. Sometimes more than Hikaru could handle, but she always managed to get it done. That was a quality that Ryo Hagane appreciated.

As soon as she finished, she went to his office.

**Mr. Hagane? **She asked, as she knocked on the door and opened it.

Mr. Hagane was already waiting for her. He was sitting behind his desk.

**Hikaru! Come in, come in, **he said, smiling.

Hikaru entered the room and looked right at the director. She waited for him to tell her what kind of task he had prepared for her. Please dont let it be something stupid, she thought. But it didnt look like that. Ryo Hagane had a serious expression on his face. It looked as if he was worrying about something.

**Please, have a seat**, he said, when he noticed that Hikaru was standing there.

Hikaru frowned. She normally didnt sit down in Ryos office. But she didnt say something and sat down, curious to hear what he was going to say.

**There is something important I have to tell you about... And the subject is top secret.**

**You have to promise that you wont tell anyone a single word about it! There are only few people knowing about this.**

**I promise! **Hikaru said sincere. She was really curious now.

**Good...well...how should I say this? **

Ryo Hagane sighed. He knew that, what he was going to say, would be a huge shock for Hikaru. She always ended up so scared and frightened, when someone reminded her of him.

**Its about Ryuga...** He whispered. He said that with a very low voice. It actually surprised him that Hikaru still managed to understand him.

**Whats about him? **Hikaru asked wary.

Her sitting posture changed immediately. Just a few seconds ago, she had been sitting relaxed, now she was stiff. Her heart beat increased. After all what she knew, Ryuga died, when he battled against Rago.

**Well...it seems as if he didnt die, just as we all thought!** The director explained. **He was found unconscious and very badly injured, lying under some ruins of the destroyed battling place. I dont know how he managed to do that. He was brought to the hospital immediately. His health situation is very bad, since he used all his strength in the battle against Rago. He has been in a coma since then. **Mr. Hagane said. He still hadnt said yet, what Hikaru had to do with all that. Ryo Hagane sighed again, since he saw how pale Hikaru got. That wasnt making things easier! Hikaru was trying to breath calmly. She somehow felt angry.

**Why didnt you just let him die? **She suddenly asked with a harsh tone.

Mr. Hagane was surprised by these cruel words. He knew that Hikaru hated him, but he didnt think it was that bad!

**Hikaru!** He exclaimed surprised. **You dont mean the words, you said right now!**

**I-I ...**Hikaru was feeling irate and confused. She didnt know what to say. Why was he doing that to her? She had been perfectly happy. She was a full member of the WBBA, she liked her work, she liked her life. Did he really had to bring up Ryuga now? Why was he making her remember things, she didnt want to? Why did he have to make her remember the reason, she wasnt able to beyblade anymore? Why? Just why?

Tears were building up in her eyes. She hated him! She hated him so much! He was responsible for her nightmares! He was responsible for her guilty conscience! Since he was the reason, why she had to break the promise, she once gave her mother a long time ago. She promised her, that she would always battle against the strongest blader, so that one she would be the best. But after the terrible incident at Battle bladers Hikaru lost her bey spirit. Ryuga had taken it away... destroyed it! She wasnt even able to launch her bey anymore!

Hikaru hold back the tears. She didnt want to start crying now. She was way too angry for that! She tried to calm down! Stay calm! She told herself. Just breath...

**What does that all have to do with me?** she asked.

The director hesitated. He didnt know, how he could say, what he was going to say now, without making Hikaru get mad. Well...actually there was no way. So, he just told her.

**Well...that is the reason, why I called you. I need someone to watch over Ryuga - to put it clearly I want him to be on watch. I need someone, who would stay at the hospital every day, tell me everything about his current state, tell me, if he suddenly wakes up from the coma. And I want this someone to be you!**

Hikaru stared at the director utterly shocked.

**What? **She hissed.

That was a joke, right? That just had to be a joke! She was send to watch over Ryuga? Hikaru couldnt think of a person less suited for this task.

**Why cant Tsubasa do it?** She asked with a trembling voice. There was absolutely no way, she could manage this task.

Ryo Hagane sighed. As if he hadnt come up this thought!

**He is not here**, Mr. Hagane admitted sadly. **He is overseas, working on another task, I gave him a few weeks ago.**

**Then someone else...?**

**Hikaru, I cant confide this task to anyone! It has to be someone I can trust. You have always been a great member of the WBBA. You solve everything I give you. You are a reliable person and I trust you. Please trust me, I wouldnt ask you to do that, if Id have another option left.**

Hikaru rolled her eyes. Flattery wasnt going to help him.

**I cant, **she said sounding stubborn, but Hikaru couldnt care less. Ryuga personified her biggest fear. There was no way, that she could do that.

**Im sure, you can. I have trust in you! Please Hikaru!**, the director said.

Wow, that is a new one. Mr. Hagane is begging me...? Hikaru thought surprised. Suddenly she remembered something.

**Does Ginga now? **She suddenly asked.

**No, I didnt tell him. We still dont know the state, Ryuga is going to be in, when he wakes up. I dont even know, when or if this will happen. Some of the doctors said it might happen, that he stays in his coma forever.**

Hikaru was stunned. Mr. Hagane didnt even tell his own son?

She didnt know, what to think anymore. What the director told her now, made her feel strange. That the strong and powerful Dragon Emperor was in such a state now, was barely imaginable. She could hardly imagine, how it must feel, when you are in a coma. Maybe staying like this all your life time long...not being able to breath, not able to eat...being dependent on some machines.

At the thought of it Hikaru shrudded.

Wait...was she actually feeling sorry for him? No...that couldnt be. Why would she do that? That was just ridiculous!

Well...but if he was unconscious all the time. Then this task maybe wouldnt be that horrible...wait! Was she actually considering doing it?

Hikaru wasnt a coward and she hated the thought that Ryuga was able to scare her that much. Sure, he was responsible for her horrifiying defeat at Battle Bladers, but how long was she going to avoid him? Did she want to stay like this all her life? Maybe she would be able to beyblade again, if she only overcame her fears?

Mr. Hagane still waited for Hikarus response. He didnt say anything, since he saw that she was thinking about it. He knew, that what he was demanding from her was something huge, but he knew, that Hikaru would be be able handle it. Somehow she would...

Hikaru had made up her mind. She had taken a decision and there was no way back now. She took a deep breath, as if she was heading into a battle. In fact, she was. For her, it was a battle. A battle against her own fears!

**Okay, I will do it**. She said determined. She still was afraid, but she didnt want to be a coward anymore!

**Great! **The director smiled brightly at her!

**I want a pay rise!**

The director looked puzzled. **Okay,** he responded laughing.

oOo

_Okay, here you go!_ I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my anxious heart, beating very loudly in my chest. I still couldnt believe that I agreed to do that!

It was three days ago now, since I had talked to Mr. Hagane. I was at the hospital, in fact I was standing right in front of his room door. I hadnt opened it yet. Every time I ended so scared, that I just asked a nurse if sth changed about his current state. They always negated and then I would went back home. I knew that this was ridiculous. But today was different! Because today I would open the door!

With a trembling hand, I finally managed to open the door. I didnt know how I expected it to be.

Certainly I didnt expect this! Ryuga was alone, since it was a single room. He was lying on the bed. The only sounds that were heard, were the one of all the machines around him. The room had a huge window with balcony. And there was a small table and two chairs, which was actually kind of ridiculous, thinking about the state the patient was in. Well...maybe the chairs were for visitors, which he didnt have. Expect for me. The room looked so bleakly. Everything was white and cold. There were no paintings, no colors. I went nearer to the bed. Ryuga had an oxygen mask on his face. He didnt look the way I remembered him. His face was pale and his white hair was disheveled. He looked so vulnerable.

I stared at him, feeling completely confused. So many different emotions washed over me.

That Ryuga -the Dragon Emperor, one of the strongest blader ever- was lying here, hurt and unconscious was just so strange. To Hikaru he just never seemed human. It was the first time, that she noticed that Ryuga, despite having this incredible strength, was still a normal young man...well maybe not that normal!

I sighed. I never had been able to study his face for such a long time. I always had been way too scared. Now that I was able to, I had to admit, that despite the fact that he was a terrible monster, he was quite handsome. His facial features were angular and perfect - high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. Ryuga had broad shoulders and even though he was wearing a pair of white jams, you still could see clearly that he was muscular. A dangerously beautiful appearance, that made Hikaru feel confused. What was wrong with her? Did she actually feel attracted to the most dangerous man, she knew? Did she lose her mind?

**Hey there! What do you think? Did you like it? **

**Im so relieved that I finally managed to upload. I have been so busy lately! :(**

**Honestly I wish I could just take a break, stay home all day and write! :P**

**But unfortunately that is not how life works! haha**

**See you guys! :* thank you for reading!**

**Please dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed rather uneventful. Hikaru was proud about herself, that she managed to get over the first barrier. She was able to stay with Ryuga in the same room, without having the urge to flee from the room immediately.

Well...that wasnt that impressive, since he was unconscious all day long. But still Hikaru was relieved about it. She had started reading books in the time, she stayed at the hospital. Surprisingly the time passed by more comfortable than she ever expected. On the third day a nurse knocked on the door and entered the room, not expecting someone inside. She looked puzzled, when she noticed

Hikaru sitting there, on a chair. The nurse was an elderly woman. She was chubby and had a very friendly face.

**Oh, Im so glad!** She exclaimed relieved.

Hikaru frowned about this strange greeting. She didnt say something, since she didnt know what to say.

**Finally the poor guy has a visitor! I already wondered why nobody comes to see him. He is such a handsome guy. Dont you think so?** She asked Hikaru smiling.

**Eh...ehm, y-yes...**Hikaru responded blushing. Hikaru couldnt deny the fact, that Ryuga was indeed a good looking guy. If only his character wouldnt be the way, it was!

**Are you a friend?**

**Y-Yes! **Hikaru answered her cagey. Explaining the hole situation to this friendly nurse wasnt something Hikaru wanted to do. It was way too difficult. It was easier that way. And she certainly didnt seem to know, who her patient was. Or else she would act differently.

**Do you know something about his parents?** The nurse suddenly asked Hikaru worried.

**Eh?**

**Well...I havent seen someone visting him , so I wondered if his parents are even informed about happened!**

That was a very interesting question. Hikaru had to admit that these thoughts never passed her mind.

Ryugas parents? Only the thought of them was really strange for her. She never have thought of him as a normal person, a person, who belongs to a family. Though Ryuga most certainly had parents, just like everyone else did. But what happened to them? Could it be that he was probably an orphan? Hikaru was astonished about how few she knew about Ryuga.

She shrugged her shoulders.

**Im sorry. I dont know sth. about them**, she said truthfully.

**Oh I see! **There was a brief silence.

**Is there sth I can offer you, dear? **

Hikaru had to smile about the kindness of this nurse.

**That is not necessary**, she said embarrassed. She didnt want to cause her troubles.

**Of course, it is dear!** She insisted.

**A cup of tea maybe? Or do you prefer coffee?**

**A cup of tea would be great. Thank you!**

**Sure**, she said, leaving the room. Just a few minutes later, she returned with a cup of tea and she even brought cookies.

**Thank you so much!** Hikaru smiled.

The nurse left the room. Staying here maybe isnt that bad, after all! Hikaru thought happy. She put her book on the small table and took the cup in both hands, blowing over the tea cup, in order to make it cool down faster.

While doing so, she let her eyes drift over the room. The sun was shinning very brightly today. Tree leaves were swirling outside the window, since it was fall time. The weather today sure was great. A nice and sunny fall day.

Hikaru threw a glance at Ryuga, who was still unconscious, lying there as a statue. Every time she looked at him a strange feeling overcame her. She didnt know what it was.

_This feeling, is it fear? Or is it pity? _she thought sad, studying his face. She couldnt help it, but wonder about it. Ive never imagined that one day, I would see him in such a state! For me Ryuga always had been a terrifying person with inhuman power. But right now, he didnt look like that. I never understood why he decided to fight against Rago all by himself. Just to prove that he is the strongest?

What I didnt understand either was the fact how Kenta had been able to stay with him?

Hikaru noticed that Kenta changed after that journey. He became a much stronger person now. He even turned into a legendary blader! Could it possibly be that Ryuga somehow accepted Kenta? As a friend? Hikaru thought surprised, but then shook her head, not believing that this could be true.

She never talked with Kenta about the time, he had traveled together with Ryuga. There had been so much to do after the incidents. And Hikaru still couldnt believe that this actually happened!

Kenta was such a nice and friendly guy. How did he endure to travel with Ryuga?

But the proof was there! How else would Kenta have turned into such a great blader?

Could it be that Ryuga trained him unconsciously through their journey?

_Poor Kenta! _Hikaru only saw him once after she heard the news. He had been so sad about what happened to Ryuga. Hikaru hadnt been able to understand him at all! How could anyone be sad, that Ryuga wasnt there anymore? Not even Ginga, Kentas best friend, was able to cheer him up! How would Kenta react if he knew, that Ryuga was still alive?

Damn! She already promised the director, that she wouldnt tell anyone about this. Hikaru closed her eyes, feeling tired and exhausted. She somehow felt kind of overextended with the situation. She couldnt imagine how someone was able to like Ryuga, but still it was obvious that Kenta really did miss him! Hikaru couldnt help it, but have a guilty conscience about it. Why didnt the director ask Kenta instead of her?

Annoyed I took a sip of tea and ate a cookie, when I suddenly noticed, that I was being watched.

Yellow eyes were staring at me and I immediately froze. Ryuga was awake!

He was looking at me, as if he wondered what I was doing here. I felt a huge amount of adrenalin wash over me, my heart beat increased and every cell of my body screamed at me, that I should run away from him as fast as I could. But I tried to calm down.

There is no way, he can harm you right now, I made myself remember. He is injured and woke up from a coma right now!

That didnt help much, though! I was still was terribly afraid.

So I pressed the emergency button to call the nurse, since I thought that it is better, if someone is in the room too and it was good, if the nurse knew, that Ryuga was finally awake!

Ryuga however didnt look as if he wanted to stay in bed. He tried to sit up, while I did nothing else but watch him. As soon as he got in a sitting position, he wasnt able to stay like that, holding his chest in pain. He let himself fall down on the bed again, panting. He didnt look pleased about his state, cursing he removed the oxygen mask from his face. I didnt know what to do. Why did it take the nurse so long, to get here?

He looked at me again. His face was very pale and he looked as if he was in pain.

**What happened?** He asked me, his voice sounded hoarse, since he hadnt been using it lately.

**Eh- ehm...well, you are at the hospital, since you were badly injured after your battle against Rago.**

**Rago?**

**Y-yes... **I answered him, with a trembling voice. Only the fact that I was talking to him, made me feel queasy. Ryuga looked at me, as if he didnt knew what I was talking about.

**Who are you? **He suddenly asked, looking at me, as if it was the first time, he saw me.

I frowned. Did he already forget our encounter at Battle Bladers? Or maybe Ryuga didnt remember the weak opponents he defeated that easily? But there was something strange about his behavior.

**Im Hikaru! Hikaru Hasama.** I said. I couldnt help it, but add, **we met once at Battle Blader.**

**Battle blader? That sounds as a beyblade tournament... are you sure, that we met there?**

What? Was he making fun of me?

**Of course, Im sure! Dont tell me you dont remember Battle Blader! You lost in the final round against Ginga!**

**Ginga? Who the hell is Ginga?** He asked me frustrated.

Okay, that he didnt remember me, was one thing. That he didnt seem to remember Ginga was another!

**Ginga! Ginga Hagane! The son of Ryo! **I exclaimed surprised. Ryuga looked at me, as if he had no idea, who I was talking about. How was that possible? Could it be that Ryuga lost his memories?

**Do you even know who you are?** I asked him.

**Of course, I do! Im Ryuga**, he answered me growling.

Right in this moment, the door was opened and a nurse entered the room. It wasnt the same nurse from before. She looked surprised, when she saw that Ryuga was awake.

**Oh, he woke up!** She said relieved.

**Y-yeah, but it seems as if he lost his memories**, I told her excited. I completely forgot about my own fears.

Ryuga gave me an angry glare.

**I did not,** he insisted. He didnt like it, when people talked about him, as if he wasnt there.

**Or maybe it just a part, that I cant remember! **He hissed angry.

The nurse didnt look that surprised. She acted more calmly than Hikaru.

**Hm...we already thought that such a thing might happen, since your head had been hit badly and your injuries had been very dangerous too.**

Ryuga looked confused. He felt strange, since his head was hurting him badly.** What do you mean?** He asked her. When did he get that injured? He couldnt remember...

The nurse didnt react to his question. Instead of answering him, she asked: **What is the last thing you remember? **

Ryuga had to think about it for a moment. The last thing he remembered, was that he was doing some bey training at Hades Inc, the organisation of Dr. Ziggurat.

**I was beyblading**, he responded.

**Do you remember the date?**

**Yeah...it was on the third of October.**

Hikaru frowned. The third of October had been yesterday.

**Which year?** The nurse asked with a serious expression.

**2010**, Ryuga said.

Hikaru and the nurse exchanged glances. Today was the 4th of October 2013!

**Hey guys! How have you been? I really enjoy writing this story! :) I was so happy, to see that you guys liked it! I never expected so many reviews! So thank you all soooooooo much! I love you guys! I wish I could give you all cookies and ice cream! Hahahahaa! Your reviews always make me so happy, that you cant even imagine how much! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter as well! I will do my best! More is coming soon! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru stared at Ryuga in disbelief. He forgot about the last three years!

**I know, that this is going to be a huge shock for you now, but today is the fourth of october! We have the year 2013 now. **The nurse explained in a calm voice.

**W-what? **Ryuga exclaimed surprised. His eyes widened in shock. He immediately tried to stand up, but this wasnt possible. He still was connected to all the medical machines, but that wasnt the only reason. The wounds on his chest and back still hadnt healed yet. So getting up in his state was difficult. Hikaru didnt say something, she only watched him, trying to get up.

**This is a joke, right? **He growled.

**Please lay down!** The nurse instructed strictly. Ryuga looked at her with an angry expression. It was obvious, that he didnt like the idea of someone telling him, what to do. His face showed that clearly. But on a second thought he listened to her. He had to know more about what happened.

He somehow had a notion, that he would get more information from the blue- haired girl.

What was her name again? Ah...Hikaru, he thought confused. He hadnt been able to follow what she said before...didnt she mention a bey battle and a guy named Rago or something?

Ryuga looked at Hikaru. He didnt know why, but it was as if she tried to avoid eye contact with him. Or did he only imagine that? For some reasons, he didnt understand, she looked pale. Could it be that she was afraid of him?

**Im afraid, its not**, the nurse answered him. **I can show you the daily newspaper, if you want to!**

Ryuga shrugged his shoulders.** I dont understand...**he said annoyed. **How is that even possible?**

**All I know, is that you have been involved in some kind of terrible accident. In fact all your body has taken a huge damage from it. Your chest had been burnt, two rips are broken and you have a dramatic brain injury, since your head had been hit badly. So its no wonder, that your body still has to recover.**

**But why did I lose my memory?**

**Well, I cant say things for sure yet. What I suspect, is that due to the accident your brain has been pressed against the scalp. Sometimes pressing against the scalp can cause some confusion or memory loss.**

**Some confusion? I dont remember the past three years! **Ryuga hissed angrily.

**Calm down! Even though, you are awake from the coma, it doesnt mean that the swelling healed completely! At first you will have to pass some checkups. Your brain has to be scanned, so we will have a CT scan. **

**Is there any chance that Im going to remember what happened?**

The nurse looked down. **I cant promise anything, **she said**. Brain injury is very complicated and unpredictable. I dont want to get your hopes up. Sometimes there are patients who remember, but it also may be the case, that you will never regain your memories.**

**I will get the doctor now, so that we can start with the checkups.**

The nurse left the room, leaving Hikaru and Ryuga alone.

Hikaru didnt know what to say. _What did you tell someone, who lost his memory?_

Ryuga didnt say anything either. He only stared at his blanket, as if he couldnt believe what happened right now. Hikaru felt her heart beat increase. For some reasons, she didnt understand herself, she feared that Ryuga would lose his temper. She didnt like the idea to be left with him alone.

So she got up from the chair, planning to leave the room. Ryuga looked up, when he noticed her getting up. They looked at each other, no one saying a word.

**I-eh...Excuse me**, she murmured quickly and left the room.

Hikaru felt terribly confused. She was standing right in front of his door, after closing it - a few seconds ago- pressing her forehead against the closed door. Her heart was beating very quickly.

She didnt know what to think anymore. The moment Ryugas glance met her, she felt kind of strange. His eyes didnt look the way she remembered them to be. They didnt have that dangerous and mad expression. His amber eyes were gloriously intense, shining brightly, with a breathtaking beautiful and sad expression, that startled her.

_Get yourself together!_ I told myself. First I have call the director, to tell him, what happened.

I went downstairs, heading outside the hospital. I was standing on the parking area now, getting my mobile phone outside my pocket. There was no one around. I didnt want anyone to listen to my conversation with him. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

**Hello?**

**Hello, Mr. Hagane! Its me Hikaru!**

**Oh Hikaru, its good to hear you. So... did something happen? Or is he still the same stage?**

**No, he woke up from the coma! And he suffered a dramatic brain injury, so he doesnt remember the past three years.**

There was nothing then silence, when I told him these words. It was obvious that he was just as surprised as I was.

**Really? That means that he even doesnt remember the accidents from battle b****lader and everything?**

**Yeah...**

**What did the doctor say?**

**I dont know, they are having a CT now.**

**Hm...that is quite interesting. I think that this is a great chance!**

**What? A chance? **_What the hell was he talking about? _

**Yes, a chance! Because he doesnt remember you or his fights with L-drago, right? **

**Its a chance, since now you can find out more about his past. What happened before he met Doji and became a member of Dark Nebula? How did he meet him?**

_What? _Hikaru was speechless.

**Do you expect me to work as a spy now? **

**Well...yeah, kind off. If you want to call it that way. I would say that you are only making some investigation.**

Hikaru felt angry now.** Im not doing that!** She said pissed.

**Hikaru, you know, that Im not asking you to do that out of curiosity! Its because we need these information. Its important, so that we know how the Dark Nebula recruited members! **

**It could lead us to other organizations, which are still cooperating.**

**I know**, Hikaru sighed. She didnt feel comfortable at the thought of it.

**Just keep up to the story, that you are a friend. Im sure, you will succeed in this.**

**Hm...**Hikaru didnt know what to say.

**Well, Im waiting for your next call! Good-bye**, he said and cancelled the call.

**Bye...**she murmured sad, letting the mobile slid back in her pocket.

Hikaru felt kind of overstrained. She didnt feel like returning to Ryugas room. The visiting time was going to end soon anyway. She felt tired and all she wanted was to go home and have a rest. But then she noticed that she left her book in the room!

**Damn**, she cursed herself. That was a present from her mother. This book was very important for her! She had to get it back. So she went back. Back to the dragons lair . . .

Before I entered his room, I knocked on the door.

**Yes? **His voice sounded rather calm and normal, so I decided that I could enter.

**Ehm...Hi**, I said, opening the door.

**Oh, its you**, he said and greeted me with a smile. I tried to avoid his glance, since it only made me feel confused.

The book was still lying on the table, where I had put it before. I went over to get it. All I wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible, even though I knew, that I had to come here tomorrow as well.

**May I ask you something? **He said with a curious voice.

**Ehm...sure**, I said, not looking at him.

**Who are you? I mean you told me, that your name is Hikaru. And you said, that we met in this beyblade tournament...but well...**He hesitated.

Hikaru knew what he meant. After all she was only a foreign person for him, since he couldnt remember their encounter.

_Well...Im the girl you defeated brutally at Battle blader. You are the reason why I had to go to the hospital after this. You are the reason, why I lost my bey spirit and broke the promise towards my mother..._She thought sadly, but it didnt seem as if these were the right words, to tell someone , who suffered from memory loss.

**I- I ...well I am...a ..**.she stammered. The word friend somehow felt so wrong. She had a bad conscience, since she was lying. _Just say it!_ She scolded herself

**Im a friend!** , she finally managed to say.

Ryuga looked at her, it didnt seem as if he was believing her words.

**Hm...are you sure?** He asked her.

**eh...yes?**

**I somehow have the feeling that you arent telling me everything...**

Damn, I thought nervously. I had to lie better.

**Could it be that you are actually my girlfriend?**

**Eh? what?** Hikaru felt taken by surprise. Where did that come from? His brain had to be more damaged than they thought!

**Well, that would make perfectly sense. You are my girlfriend, but you cheated on me with a friend. And now that you knew, that Im in hospital, you felt kind of bad and that is why are you are visiting me, but on the same time, you are relieved that I forgot about everything what happened. ****No...wait, it's even worse! You cheated on me with my best friend!**

What? Was he serious? This story was even sillier than these from TV soaps.

Somehow Hikaru felt like laughing. She had to hide her smile.

**And what made you think that?** She asked him curious.

**Its kind of obvious, you know. Cute girl meets cool guy, they start dating and then their relationship is ruined by some bad guy!** He said grinning.

**I think your brain is more damaged than you know**, she said blushing. She tried not to rethink the fact that he called her cute.

**Not to mention that you are pretty full of yourself! **she added.

Ryuga started chuckling. He had a mischievous laugh. Hikaru felt confused. She wasnt used to this kind of Ryuga. She knew that the Ryuga, she met at Battle Blader had been possessed by the dark power of L-drago. But it had been easier to hate him this way. Did she actually ever met the real Ryuga?

Why was he that normal? Hikaru had expected some kind of terrible monster and not this...

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was the nurse. She brought the evening meal.

It was the same nurse, who brought her tea and cookies before.

**Oh, you are still here?** She asked Hikaru surprised.** Im afraid, visiting time is over, dear!** She said smiling.

**Yes, of course!** Hikaru said embarrassed. She really should leave now.

Ryuga looked at his meal in disbelief. It was obvious, that he wasnt enthusiastic about it.

**What is this?** He asked.

**Your meal? **The nurse replied friendly.

**Uh...but thats only green stuff**.

The nurse laughed, seeing his expression.

**Yeah, green stuff which is very healthy!**

Hikaru had to smile. **Okay, Im heading home**, she said, taking her book.

**Ok, dear! I will see you tomorrow then!**

**Eh? you are coming tomorrow too? **Ryuga asked surprised.

Hikaru blushed and didnt respond. She hurried outside.

**Yeah, I think so. Since a couple of days, she comes here regularly,** she heard the nurse tell Ryuga

Oh great...now he is going to think,that his silly theory is true, Hikaru thought embarrassed, closing the door behind her.

Just what did I get myself into?

**Hey guys! So what do you think? :)**

**I wanted to thank everyone for your great reviews! Thank you very very much!**

**You are amazing! :) :)**

**Special thanks to: TigerShay, Sunshining Pearl, BlackCatNeko999, Desert Rose 111, TaiNotscha, A.B.D.Y.Z, Kidzilla20, nellabean, Anjanie and No Voice!**

**Please keep following me! :***


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hikaru woke up early. She did her normal day routine: shower, breakfast, tidy up her small appartment and checking mails on her ipad. Normally she would head to the WBBA building now. But since she got that mission now, she had to go to another place. Though Hikaru would have loved to go to her normal working place, instead of the hospital. But she couldnt.

Sighing she took her shoulder bag, putting her mobile phone and keys inside and left.

While walking to the nearby metro station, she thought about yesterdays events: So much happened in such a short period. Ryuga woke up from his coma and he didnt remember the past three years! He had no memories about Battle bladers or about anything what happened since then. And then her conversation with the director ...the words of Mr Hagane words kept spinning in her head.

**_Its a chance, since now you can find out more about his past. What happened before he met Doji and became a member of Dark Nebula? How did he meet him?_**

Mr Hagane knew about the fact that Ryuga lost his memories. Now he wanted her to take advantage of that. He wanted her to spy on him and get information about his past. Hikaru knew perfectly well that these information would be very helpful to fight against the Dark Nebula and its criminal members. But how on earth was she going to do that? Ryuga wasnt that stupid! He surely would notice it, if she suddenly started asking him questions about his past. Maybe it would be the better if I give him some information beforehand...Im sure, he is curious to know more about the last three years he cant remember. . .

oOo

As Hikaru arrived at the hospital, she felt a little scared again. Nervously she stood in front of his door, she didnt know how to deal with this Ryuga. What if he suddenly had a mood change or something? Yesterday he had seemed way too normal for her. _Dont be a coward!_ I scolded myself, knocking the door hestiantly.

**Please enter,** a female voice excalimed. It was the friendly nurse from yesterday. That calmed Hikaru down, at least she wasnt alone with him. She entered the room and found Ryuga sitting in his bed, while the nurse was busy with checking up on some machines.

**Morning dear, **the nurse said.

**Hey! **Ryuga greeted her.

**Hi ...**Hikaru answered him, avoiding eye contact. Ryuga noticed that.

**You really came again. Did you miss me that much? **He asked in a teasing tone.

_Eh?_

**W-what? No! I didnt! **Hikaru exclaimed surprised, unintentionally looking into his bright smiling eyes. She blushed, when Ryuga chuckled.

_Damn him!_ She thought irritated. _It seems as if he is still into his stupid girlfriend theory, that arrogant brat!_

**Im going to leave now, if you need something just call,** the friendly nurse said, leaving them both alone.

_Great! _Hikuru thought nervously.

There was nothing but silence, when the nurse closed the door behind her.

_I have to say something to break this awkard silence_...

**So, how do you feel today? **She asked him, feeling a bit nervous.

**Hm...okay, its only that Im feeling kind of pissed, not being able to leave the bed and the food here tastes terrible too!** he complained. **But that aside...Im ok, I guess!**

Hikaru hid her smile. _He somehow reminds me of a small child. Its kinda cute...eh? Did I really think that? What the hell? That is Ryuga!_

_Pull yourself together Hikaru! You have a job to be done!_

She decided that she had to take things step by step. So she went over, to the chair, she used to sit on, when Ryuga had been unconscious and took a seat.

**And you? **He suddenly asked.

**Eh?**

**How are you?** He asked her politely. Hikaru felt as if he was mocking her a little. She looked at him. But his facial expression was serious.

She thought about his question. How she felt? Well...apart from the fact, that she didnt want to be here, that she was still scared of him and that she felt as if she had the urge to run away from this room as soon as possible...well, all that aside, she was feeling...

**Fine... Im fine**, she muttered.

**Hmm...May I ask you something?**

**Sure, **Hikaru responded curious.

**How old are you?**

_Eh? Why was he asking?_

**Im 17 years old**, she answered him honest.

**Eh? Really? That means that you are older than me? Eh? No...wait, what am I talking? Its 2013 now, so Im 19! **

He paused for a moment, caught in his own thoughts.

**But thats good, it means that Im the older one.**

Hikaru frowned, why was it even important, who was the older one?

**It would have been kind of askward, if my girlfriend had been older than me**, he said.

**What? **Hikaru rolled her eyes. **I dont understand why you are still into that girlfriend stuff? **

**Ive already told you, that is not true!**

**Yeah, I know, just deny it, if you want to. The more you deny it, the more it proves that its true.**

Hikaru loooked at him angrily.

**Which part of ´Im not your girlfriend´ was the one you didnt get? **She asked him annoyed.

**The ´not´ part**, Ryuga said grinning.

Hikaru sighed._ This conversation goes nowhere..._

So she stayed silent, thinking what was the best way to get the information from Ruyga, she needed.

**By the way...do you live on your own? Or do you live together with your family?** He suddenly asked.

There was a stabbing pain in Hikarus chest, when Ryuga mentioned the word family. But she hid her feelings.

**I live on my own, since I dont have a family anymore...**, she said sadly.

**Eh?**

**Well, my father left my mother, when I had been still very young. They divorced. My mother became very ill, when I had been 8 years old. She had a very poor health. Therefore she often had to stay at the hospital. Her immnue sytem had been very weak, that was why she often had to been hospitalized. One day it became real bad, she nearly stayed for a year at hosipital and then she died.**

Hikaru swallowed hard. Its was still hard for her to talk about it. That time of her life had been very difficult. Her father never contacted her. He didnt care for her at all!

**After that my grandmother took me in, she was the one who raised me. **Hikaru loved her very much... **But unfortunately, she died two year ago.**

**Im sorry about that**, Ryuga said. He sounded wholehearted, when he said so.

Hikaru looked at him surprised.

**I didnt mean to make you remember sad things**, he murmured.

Hikaru didnt know what to say to that. Since when was Ryuga that caring?

_Wait...that actually could be my chance! Since Ive told him some things about my past now, its his turn now!_ I thought excited.

Before I had the chance to ask however, Ryuga added :**But there is still something I want to ask you.**

I frowned. _That wasnt the way, it was supposed to be! I should be the one questioning him and not the other way round! If it continued liked that, he was going to know more about me at the end of the day, than I knew about him!_

**Eh... ehm but I want to ask you some things too! **I said cagey.

**Alright, just one more question!**

**Okay?**

**I just have to know more about that accident and you seem to be the only one, who knows something about it! You said something about a battle with a certain Rago, who is that guy? **Ryuga asked her.

**And how did I get that injured during our battle?**

_Oh...now we were getting to the senstive issues._

**That was more than one question!** I said, instead of answering him.

**Oh come on! After all I cant remember anything about what happened the past three years!**

**Hm...okay**! _He somehow had his point._

I scratched my head, thinking about how to answer him his questions. I actually didnt know, how much I should tell him about it. Explaining everything to him would take a lot of time...

**eh...well, Rago is a very strong blader, the only one who had been chosen to be able to control an incredibly powerful bey. Nemesis. He is a member of Hades Inc, an organization working together with a certain guy called Doji...**

Hikaru looked at Ryuga, waiting for a reaction. Did the name Doij tell him something? Was he maybe remembering something?

**Doji from the Dark Nebula? **He asked her, frowning.

**Yes! You know him?**

**Well..kind of yeah, Ive heard of him, **he answered cagey.** But why did I fight against that guy?**

**Eh...I think, since you wanted to prove that you are stronger than him. During the battle however you got injured. But you still continued...even though you were that injured.**

**Hmm...and I lost? **

**Y-yes, **Hikaru answered him, feeling a bit scared. She was afraid that Ryuga would lose his temper, since he looked very annoyed, about what she was telling him. He certainly didnt like the idea of losing to someone.

**Has anyone been able to defeat this guy, Rago?**

**Eh...well, Ginga did, **she said.** Together with the help of his friends...**_and the power of all Legendary bladers together. _Hikaru wasnt sure, if she should tell him about the Legendary blader.

After all, he had been one of them. But then he gave his power to Kenta...the power of the star fragment...

**Ginga, the guy, who defeated me at this bey tournament, Battle blader?**

**Y-yes**, I answered him, being surprised that he still remembered about the things I told him yesterday.

**That Ginga seems to a be a pretty strong blader, huh? I would like to meet him. **

I stayed silent. Okay, now things were getting complicated... _Ginga thinks, that you are dead. Just like everyone else does! I really have to change the subject!_

**Hey, its my turn now!** I objected. I wanted to ask him questions too!

**Okay...,** he gave in, grinning.

_Hm...what was the best way to start?_ I started with the question that interested me the most.

**What about your family?**

**Eh?**

**What happened do your parents? Are they still alive? Or are you an orphan?**

Ryuga looked depressed.

**I dont belong to a family**, he said. **I think you could say, that Im kind of an orphan.**

**Kind of...?**_How could someone be kind of an orphan? You either were an orphan or not!_

**Well...doesnt the word orphan indicate that your parents died? **Ryuga asked.

**Y-yes, I think so...,** I answered him.

**My parents didnt. They sold me.**

_Eh? What? How did he mean that?_

**Sold you...?** I was very puzzled.

**Yes, they sold me. When I had been a child, everyone in town had been scared of me. They said, that Im not human, because I was too strong. They called me monster. Everyone did. My parents hated me, they didnt want to live with a monster. One day, they got an offer. An organization wanted to recruit me, as a blader. They offered my parents a lot of money and of course they agreed!**

I couldnt believe the things Ryuga told me right now. _How could someone be that cruel to their own child?...but remembering his mad expression at Battle blader. He really looked like a monster!_

**How old have you been? **I asked him, feeling queasy.

**I was 3 years old.**

I gasped. _What? He still had been that small?_

**At the beginning I always tried to run off … I couldnt believe that my parents sold me. I thought they were lying to me. I waited for them. I waited for my parents to come and pick me up, but that never happened. After a while I realized that no one was ever going to come.**

_No wonder, that he turned out that way. Being told that you are a monster, since you were small, with no parents, who loved you or helped you..._

**And that organization was...? **My heart was beating faster , since I already could tell the answer.

**Hades Inc **, Ryuga said smiling. He had an expression on his face, which Iver never seen before.

A smile with traces of loneliness, he looked so sad...it was heart breaking...

For some reaons, I felt strange, while looking at him. I didnt know what to say to him. No one deserved such a life. He had grown up with no family, no family members to eat meals with, no parents to support him, no love...

_Eh? But that meant, that he had worked together with Hades Inc and Dr. Ziggurat first? And then he was recruited by Doji? After all I knew that the Dark nebula was a department of Hades Inc . . ._

I felt kind of overloaded with information now. I didnt know what to think anymore. For me Ryuga always had been the bad guy, the evil, the monster...it had been easier this way...but now?

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Surprised I turned around, to see who it was.

**And? What do you think? **

**Please write me your opinion! :)**

**Thank you all soooooooo much for ure reviews!**

**They make me so happy, I love you guys! :***

**Please keep following me!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
